


Lost Stars

by powerweirdo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Changkyun's gloves, M/M, Top Im Changkyun | I.M, Wax Play, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: "My little prince"
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Lost Stars

**Author's Note:**

> My friend made the plot, so shout out to you.
> 
> Happy birthday Changkyun!!

It was late. Past eleven, the dashboard clock hinted. The air was colder, the vehicle clicked. Hyungwon stared at the hotel, a gigantic box with windows. Lit up by the light inside or darkness of curtains, scattered around the building.

Hyungwon opened the car door, drew his jacket tighter around himself. The door thumped, the noise of the lock reverberated in the air. Taking a deep breath, Hyungwon padded over the parking lot.

The warmth from the hotel caressed his cheeks. He decided to ignore the scenery. Phone in hand, he read the text over and over. Feet maneuvered through the building until the door with the matching number appeared. A golden plate glued to the door, black numbers carved in.

2601.

Knuckles touched the door. It wasn't closed. A slipper laid between the door and wall. Almost bending in half from the pressure. It was an invitation, but for a special person in mind.

The knock sounded empty in the room behind, a voice muffled.

"Come in," the man voiced.

Hyungwon shoved the door open. Eyes searched the room behind. He kicked the slipper away, supported the door until it closed behind him. A soft click and the door was locked from the outside. On the dresser beside the door, laid the keycard Changkyun used. A pair of keys, car and house. Brochures of the hotel, sceneries and events for the adventures scattered with care.

The room was empty. Hyungwon's heart hammered to the thought of being in the wrong room. Though he knew it was right.

On a low square of a TV stand, on the side where the area was tidied, stood a bottle. Dark glass keeping the liquid anonymous, a matching cap in black. Wine.

Unhidden, beside the bottle, the plastic container of a lubricant tube blossomed. A pretty blue color with fonts printed.

He shivered, a shaking tongue darted to lick his dry lips.

"Changkyun?" he called, craned his neck to see past the wall of the bathroom.

No answer.

Hyungwon's fingers attached to his pockets, gripped tight to hide the trembling. He took a step into the room, no sight of the man.

He heard the chuckle, whipped around and stared into the dark eyes. Changkyun stood in the bathroom door, fingers pulled on the glove of his other hand. Black leather gloves. Hyungwon's stomach flipped.

The slap of the glove made him jolt. Changkyun let go of the item as he had pulled it enough, letting it slap against his skin for effect. His hand moved to touch the small chest, adding pressure. Hyungwon's eyes are wide, staring in awe rather than fear.

Obeying, Hyungwon stepped backwards, letting himself be moved by the hand on him. Knees touched the bed, they bend, but not enough for him to fall. His nervous finger tickle with excitement. Changkyun's hand slid to his neck, yanked him forward to press their faces closer.

The bubbles in his body boiled, heating his insides which lead to his skin blushing. Breath raced to cool the hot damp. Hyungwon couldn't keep his eyes open, couldn't look at the man in front. He was a scenery he had seen often, but never enough. Yet, his eyelids fell heavy over his orbs.

Changkyun's lips touched his neck, hoisted the breath trapped in Hyungwon's lungs to seep out. Languid strokes from his hands, roaming over his torso. His jacket parted away for the hands to find his curves. The palm of his hand merged together with the dip of his waist. Seated between his hip and ribs. The other worked on opening his pants, slow.

The irking of the gloves sounded, Hyungwon's breath was the only source answering. Changkyun opened the flies of the pants with skill, drew the zipper for more access. The leather felt rough on his skin, slipped around his waist to pull the shirt he had tucked away. Roaming up his back, Hyungwon arched into his hold. Chests colliding and grunts harmonizing.

He opened his eyes, lidded, wanting to see the hands work on him. His breath hitched, teeth nibbled on his lips. Dark gloves over pale skin.

Changkyun's hands were cold, the leather glove to blame. Careful, the fingers pinched over the buttons, popped each one through their hole. Button by button, slow as a slug. The white sheet laid open, the middle of his chest and stomach revealed, the rest hidden.

His lips move close, noses brushed and Hyungwon jolted from the contact. Eyes closed once again to feel him, his breath against his lips and burning eyes on him.

"Hey, little prince," his dark voice grumbled. Simple words, but enough to have Hyungwon's knees buckle.

His jacket fell to the floor, pooled behind his legs. The room felt colder, his body open for the cold attack. But Changkyun pulled him closer with a hand on his back, transferred warmth.

Hyungwon whined, sunk against the man. Kisses from soft lips tickled on his skin.

Careful, Changkyun's hand slipped under his shirt, along his side, over his pectoral and to his shoulder. Lips trailed the curve of his jaw. Each kiss pressed against him until he drew away. A few seconds before he came in contact again. He stayed close between each kiss, his breath bumping against the spot he kissed. Each kiss faded as he waited, the feeling of his lips strong, until he could feel the tickles disappear. Then a new kiss came.

The leather glove rubbed over his skin, the shirt revealed his shoulder for the other man. Draped away from him, hanging from the other shoulder while leaving the other side naked. Changkyun's lips traveled over the bump of his neck and shoulder. Teeth peaked out to say hello to the shy skin.

Hyungwon's chest heaved, an inhale so deep it tickled in his lungs. Smiling, he leaned into the other man, a hand sliding to hold his neck. Changkyun hummed, sucked on his collarbone with licks padding over the bone. His other hand came in contact with the shirt, pulling it down until it hung from his wrists.

He loved their slow tempo, never rushed, always careful. They had all the time they needed. Nothing had to be over as soon as they touched. Clothes clung to them until the perfect moment. Even after they we're undressed, the rush of ecstasy couldn't bother them.

Changkyun glanced at him, soft eyes with the sweetest intentions behind. The hand around his wrist shoves the clothing completely off. Hyungwon moved his hand to help him access his other arm. The shirt fell to the floor, Hyungwon's torso left to the ultimate reveal.

A sudden shyness drifted over him. He crumpled under his intense gaze, arms twitched to shield himself. Although, Changkyun was quicker than him. Already grabbing his hips to hold him closer, arms embraced the man's neck and Hyungwon allowed him to move. They tipped toward the bed, Hyungwon's slender legs curled around the other man.

The mattress touched his back. Like careful hands taking over for Changkyun. Keeping Hyungwon safe from the malicious while Changkyun finish his business.

Clothed erections meet, Hyungwon moaned into the man's neck, rutting against him. Changkyun smirked, loosened his grip to get to work. Again, the slow, torturous kisses cover his body. His hands run ahead, already dipping over his hips to touch the open pants.

Hyungwon writhed, the tickling lips rubbed over his nipple. Changkyun left the nub neglected, continued the soft trail over his stomach. Tongue darted out to lick over his belly button. Pushing himself against him, Hyungwon moaned. Rocked on the bed for Changkyun to hurry up. Despite his own words, Hyungwon got impatient.

The leather tickled on his abdomen, toyed with the band of his pants. Changkyun pushed one hand into his jeans, beside his hip. Hyungwon lifted his pelvis, letting Changkyun draw the clothing far down his thighs. Mouth getting closer to him.

His fingers brushed over the sheets. Fumbled with the wrinkles, an action to keep himself patient.

The glove palmed his bugle, a long, deep moan making him arch. It rubbed slow, pushing him close to the release he ignored since he first put a hand on him.

Changkyun ran his hand along the outline, up and down, tight and loose. The precum seeped into his underwear. He felt trapped, not underneath Changkyun, but in his underwear. The tight fabric keeping him away from the source of his pleasure. Uncomfortable on his sensitive shaft.

The man kissed the wet spot, lined up with his slit. Hyungwon cursed and the fingers tightened on the sheets. Hips rolling against Changkyun's hand, the hand tugging harder.

"I'm coming," Hyungwon hiccupped, the kiss to the clothed cock a sign of allowance. He let his muscles relax, eyes rolled into his skull and the damp spot in his underwear grew.

Changkyun pulled the briefs over his thighs as he left Hyungwon's body. Pulling the pants and underwear off and it thumped to the floor.

He left the bed, the floor creaked as he moved in the room. Hyungwon laid still, breath racing and body trembling. He waited for Changkyun to come back, hold him and continue. They were far from done, the beginning wasn't over. Hyungwon's butterflies spun faster to the thought. A smile tugging at his lips.

The man came back, sat down by the headboard. Clunking sounded and items were added to the nightstand.

"Come to me, little prince," Changkyun brushed his black locks.

Hyungwon curled his legs closer, pushed himself up by the help of his wobbly arms. His orgasm still lingering in his body. On his hands and knees, he gave up. Taking a second to breathe and gain strength. Changkyun's hips came in contact, he leaned over him, nuzzled into his neck with his nose. Hyungwon loved it. Melted into his touch.

A hand on his chest and Changkyun pushed both of them to their knees. Hyungwon slopped against him, knees spreading for the following. Changkyun's nose slipped over his cheek, bumped with his own and they shared inhales.

He let go of him for a second, fiddled with an item until Hyungwon was able to see. Eyes widening, he licked his lips. Strength pulsed through his body and he nodded, harsh. Changkyun laughed, pecked his cheek and lifted the blindfold to hover over his head.

It was a sleep mask, perhaps from the hotel. The item slid over his head, the strap mushed his long hair strands. Secured over his eyes, the darkness relieved his eyes. It felt soft. The material feeling of silk, but perhaps it was a makeshift version. Hyungwon exhaled deep, closed his eyes and let the body behind him make his senses work harder.

"Is it comfortable, little prince?" Changkyun murmured into his ear. Goosebumps trailed his skin.

"Yes."

"Good."

He moved again, stretching away from him to fetch an item more. Hyungwon's interest reached the highest peak, he wanted to see, he wanted to know. But imagining, relying on Changkyun and succumb to his senses laid on top of the list.

Changkyun moved back, a hand on his lower abdomen. His other arm snaked over his thigh, moving towards the small entrance waiting for him. A cold object touched his rim, small enough to go without preparations. Hyungwon jolted, butt rubbing against the annoying clothes on Changkyun.

"Relax," Chaangkyun whispered, so Hyungwon obeyed.

The object was round, hard. It slipped through his rim and Hyungwon's brows knitted. He didn't recognize it, the texture of details and a material out of his league. Hyungwon panted against Changkyun's neck, trying to reach it with his hand. He wanted to know what it was.

It was uncomfortable, he would like it to disappear. He whined, the glide now smooth as the object had a change. The rough details changed to slippery and flat. His fingers touched the item, a gasp as he felt the thick body on his hand.

Changkyun's hand ripped him away, lips pressed against his ear for the shudders to rock the boy.

"My little prince, haven't I taught you to ask before doing anything?" he grunted, thrusted the wine bottle until the thickest part stopped it from penetrating.

Hyungwon moaned, overwhelmed with thoughts spinning in his head. Changkyun fucked him with his wine bottle.

He let the bottle slip from his hand, barely staying inside Hyungwon before it slowly slipped down. The cap itched and scratched. Hyungwon clenched, whined and moved to avoid the wine to spill.

"Good boy," Changkyun praised, grabbed the bottle and eased it out.

Hyungwon mewled, his patience getting closer to burst. The taste of a glide in him tickled, he needed more. Though, he didn't want to give in just yet.

The wine squelched in the bottle, then the sound of it meeting lips had Hyungwon's knees buckle. A swallow next to his ear and Changkyun's satisfied moan. The wet sound of lips, a tongue rustling and rubbing. His cheeks burned, hot and red.

"The best wine," his breath smelled of the red liquid, puff of the alcohol scent with a taste of a new desire. The hand on Hyungwon's body made him rock against the man, his bare ass rubbing against his clothes. "Is the wine tasting of you," he whispered, licked his ear until Hyungwon's moans deafened them both.

A wet neck of a wine bottle pressed against his lips. Parting, Hyungwon accepted the shaft into his mouth. Sinking until the thick body halted him. He tasted himself, he tasted Changkyun, he tasted the wine. He sucked on his way up, lips curled around the opening and the bottle tilted. Wine poured into his throat. Hyungwon's dick twitched.

"Please," it was early for the begs, but he needed contact. He needed more. "Please, finger me with your gloves."  
Changkyun sniggered.

"You want to be fingered, little prince?"

"Yes, yes, please, you can do it how you want it, just please finger me."

"Like I want, hm?" Changkyun's hands stroke over his body in thought. Hyungwon's breath hitched, eased out of him in loud huffs with pitched ends. "Okay."

The mischievous tone to his voice made Hyungwon's eyes roll. Hidden behind the sleep mask in the darkness. He never knew the intentions he had behind his words, he could either give in to Hyungwon from the beginning. Giving him the treats without the trick beforehand. Or he would make Hyungwon work for it, have him chase his wishes but simultaneously keep them far away from him.

The cap of the lubricant tube crackled, the tube wheezed and slicked fingers toy with the liquid. It was impossible for it to be warmer, the gloves couldn't provide the warmth like Changkyun's bare fingers. He waited in anticipation, heart thumping in his chest.

Hyungwon liked it when Changkyun changed. It was always new. He could never predict their encounter, hot lube, cold lube, no lube. He couldn't predict if they would have sex or not. It was up to Changkyun. He was in charge and Hyungwon had happily given it away.

Changkyun's hand without the lube touched his hip. The glove covered fingers dug over his hip bone, deep into his flesh. Hyungwon moaned, letting himself be moved flush against the other's chest. The grip on his hip bone so delicate Hyungwon rubbed against it. Earning a tighter grasp, the gloves sticking to his skin like they were glued together.

His other hand lowered between his legs, a thumb ghosted over his inner thigh, a silent request for him to spread wider. Hyungwon sunk lower, his ass lining with the bulge in Changkyun's pants. He wanted to see it, to hold it, sit on it.

Two slicked fingers touch his hole, it twitched, a reaction of excitement. Adding pressure, Changkyun's fingers sunk into him. Hyungwon can't hold back the sounds from his throat. The glove felt too good, rough against his sensitivity, slippery with lube.

"There, little prince," Changkyun patted his hip, the digits inside him press against his walls. Hyungwon sunk deeper onto the fingers, wanting to touch his prostate. Changkyun could find it easily, yet he never touched from the beginning. "Fuck yourself for me, will you?"

Hyungwon shivered, nodding, he rolled his hips. The grasp on him still tight, but allowing him to move. His head fell back, leaning on the other man. Their bodies so close Hyungwon felt the outline of his crinkles and curves.

Rocking on is fingers, Hyungwon struggled to find his spot. The moment he got close, Changkyun changed the digits' position. Moving them, ruining his hunt, spreading them, avoiding the spot.

"Changkyun, please," he complained, no other word than the man's name and 'please' spun in his head. Tears pressed behind his eyes, frustrated for the intense burn in his body. He wanted the pleasure from his sweet spot. Touched by the glove and slick lubricant.

The hand on his hip moved, leather on his throat, tightening. He choked, his own hands flying to grab ahold of Changkyun's hips. Holding tight, the digits in his ass draw out. He thrusted them in, right into Hyungwon's prostate.

Starts flew across his closed eyes, his breath hitched. He can still breathe, Changkyun well aware of Hyungwon's lack of oxygen from before.

The blindfold slipped off, the man responsible for the item being thrown away. Curious eyes open, fling around until he was met with the orbs of his man. He tipped his head to the side, eyes sparkling as the finger jab into his prostate, driving him crazy.

A squeeze to his throat, their sign, Hyungwon nodded and sucked in a deep breath. The glove covered hand on his throat tightened, cut off the air. Hyungwon's release is close, tickled in his shaft. He waited for the signal.

He felt amazing. The fingers abusing his sensitive hole, diving into him to shove an orgasm out of him. An intense stare connected to his eyes. Changkyun's bangs fall onto his forehead, mixed with his own, their black locks merging into one. He loved being one with the mean. Both the connection of their bodies, and the tangled mess of their hair.

Changkyun's head rolled away, biting onto his neck, Hyungwon came over his torso. The digits stopped, kisses to his neck again.

He couldn't find words. Wanted to tell Changkyun how good it was, but his body collapsed under him. He fell forwards, Changkyun following to make the fall soft, holding him against himself.

The man helped him roll over, laying on his back. He lowered onto him, careful to not add too much pressure to the sensitive cock. Hyungwon attached his lips to Changkyun's nipping to have him even closer. Languid parting of their lips, tongues swaying against each other for a weak greet.

Hyungwon's hands roam the broad back over him, grunting against his lips.

"Undress, please, I want to see you," Hyungwon found himself begging, different words seeping into his head as his orgasm fades away.

"You want to see me, little prince?" the man chuckled at Hyungwon's whining. He got off him, back to stand on his knees. "Get to work then."

He stood with his limbs spread, an invitation for the man to do as he pleased.

Hyungwon crawled over to him, fingers rubbed over the material of his top. Opposite of Changkyun, Hyungwon spent less time on the clothes. Hands on Changkyun's stomach, feelt the abs underneath while dragging the clothing away. Over his head and off his arms.

Then he leaned forward for another kiss. Deep, and long. The beginning of Hyungwon drawing out the time. He hoped for the other to lose control, snap and finally fuck him. But Changkyun was made of patience.

Hyungwon's hand rubbed his clothed dick, captured the groans with his lips. He opened the button, slipped his hands inside and traced around his hips. The soft material of the boxers hugging his bottom tight ran under his fingertips.

Changkyun bit his lip, holding him close and locking their eyes. Hyungwon's hands traveled to the clothed round globes of Changkyun's ass. Squeezing and dabbing his fingers over the meat.

The other chuckled, licked over the marks of his teeth on his lip.

Hyungwon continued to undress him. Using the hands in his underwear to tug his clothes off. A slow travel over burning hot skin. His cock sprung free, balls yet to be discovered. He fell to his bum, adjusted so he could lick a stripe along the thick, neglected shaft. The man over him moaned loud. Bucked his hips for the contact of his face.

He wrapped his plush lips around the head of his dick. Tongued at the precum, sucking the mess away and humming for a new load to arrive. He sunk deeper, hollowing his cheeks and dragged back up. Hyungwon wasn't in the right position to take him into his throat, nor let him fuck his mouth. Although, Changkyun was pretty close to release.

The sensitive shaft pulsed in his mouth. His hand stroked the area he couldn’t reach. Tongue lapping over the skin, toyed with the crown and tasted the saltiness in his slit. Hyungwon moaned, helping the man closer to the high of the release waiting.

Changkyun grunted over him, deep and focused. His head rolled back, hand running through Hyungwon's locks and gripped. Thrusting his hips, Changkyun reached deeper into his throat, he tried not to gag and allowed him.

Three long and slow thrusts, Changkyun came. A low moan and Hyungwon pulled away. Swallowed the cum with a happy smile, dried the excess saliva off the dick with a soft swipe of his hand.

Hyungwon climbed onto Changkyun's lap, the man resting against the headboard already. Skin pressed tight, the sweat glued them together. Lips dare to touch for several pecks before he broke away.

He looked at him, the dark eyes of sincerity and care bellow him triggered his heart to trip. The muscle hammered harder, breath rushed out of him.

Changkyun was so beautiful, so perfect, and all in between. Hyungwon loved him, adored him. Changkyun loved him, and adored him as well.

Hooked on the drug, Changkyun rolled them over, the dominance always laying by his hands. The blue tube slipped into his hand from the nightstand. Flowing out, the liquid curled in a shape. He discarded the item without care, covered his hardening cock with it until it glistened.

Hyungwon under spread himself apart, arms hooked underneath knees. Changkyun lowered until he could guide his shaft to his entrance. Prepped only slightly, for the pleasure he could get. Hovering over him on his arms, Changkyun's hips pushed forward. Black locks of long hair fell onto his forehead, draped over his ears.

"Is it okay, little prince?" Changkyun kissed his nose, arms rearranged to grab the sheets by his head.

"Wonderful."

Feeling full, the intense heat bouncing between them, Hyungwon struggled to keep his eyes open. He drew out with such care, pushed in harder until the speed had built up. Hyungwon rocked on the mattress, whines spilled from his mouth before he could register their appearance.

He cursed, the wet glide on his insides gave him the stimulation he longed. He felt amazing, each detail of the length of the cock pressed against him. The thick head, the precum rubbing off to him, the veins, the thinner base.

Changkyun's thighs slapped against him, Hyungwon's arms gave in and fell to grab the sheet he had wrinkled. Both pulled on the fabric, wrinkles appeared and revealed the mattress.

Hyungwon moaned, his prostate turned numb from all the stimulation. The cockhead pounded into him, round and perfect. Stretched him so the whole appendage could dive into him.

The man grunted over him, moved to angle his hips better. He sat on his calves, rutting into him.

"Yes, little prince," he hummed, satisfied.

Changkyun reached for the nightstand, retrieved with a candle in his hand. The wax melted, wiggled in the transparent of the glass. It had burned for a while. Hyungwon squirmed, whined impatiently and bared himself. Legs spreading, chest rising.

"Pour it on me," Hyungwon hiccupped, fingers losing the grip on the sheets.

A small droplet fell from the tilted candle, it landed between his pectorals. It stung, but not enough.

Hyungwon nodded, hard and quick.

Changkyun moved the candle, thrusts slowed to coordinate better. The wax burned on his skin, traveled from his chest with small droplets until it touched his nipple. He jolted, a throaty sound as Changkyun languidly covered the whole nub in wax.

The burn lingered, until a new bead of wax landed. The pain and burning increasing for each touch of the wax. It felt good. Body aflame.

The wax dripped over his stomach. Each had him suck his stomach in.

Changkyun watched, an amused smile on his lips. Wax ran into his belly button, over his lower abdomen until it reached his stiff member. Hyungwon screamed, jolted with force and the bead creaked back. Delicious pain rolled through him.

"More. Please, more!"

Another scream surged out of his lungs. The remaining of the melted candle poured onto his balls. It dripped onto Changkyun's member. Both men moaning louder for each touch.

"Changkyun."

"Little prince."

"Changkyun!"

Hyungwon's orgasm rocked through him. Changkyun followed, painted his walls with his semen.

He curled against the other man. Let him slip out of him before they tangled into a mess. They laid for a while. Nothing else than their breaths to listen to.

Nuzzling into his chest, Hyungwon left a kiss to the soft skin. Sweaty from their activity. His ring ran over the collarbone. Changkyun chuckled, kissed the top of his head.

His hand traveled over the man's arm. Trying to reach one of the glove-covered hands. He brought it up to his lips, nipped at the material until he drew it off his hand. With a little help from caring fingers the ring on Changkyun's finger appeared. Hyungwon pressed their hands together, the matching rings lined up.

"We want you back," Changkyun mumbled. 


End file.
